


Animal Envy

by camichats



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Pets, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 03:17:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9580190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: "“You aren’t bringing that thing in here.”“But it’s so cute!” Sirius said, immediately melting and cradling the shivering animal higher on his chest."





	

**Author's Note:**

> This pairing needs more fluff. Also, Lydon is the last name of the lead singer for Sex Pistols.

“What the  _ fuck _ do you think you’re doing?” 

Sirius froze, plastering on a too-innocent expression as he turned to face James. “Securing a new friend?” 

James’s glare didn’t move a millimeter. 

“Being a good person?” he tried. 

No response. 

“Er… replacing you?” he joked, although really, he should’ve known better. 

The glare deepened-- which Sirius hadn’t thought possible-- and James shifted his stance to better assess the threat. “You aren’t bringing that thing in here.” 

“But it’s so cute!” Sirius said, immediately melting and cradling the shivering animal higher on his chest. 

“Do you even know what that is?” James asked incredulously. 

“Well no. Do you?” 

“No, but I’m not the one who brought it here! That thing has,” James stumbled over himself as he tried to think of the correct words, “horns! Or antlers or something this is treachery!” 

“Okay, first of all, we’re wizards. If it turns out to be dangerous, we can easily handle it. Second of all, you don’t get to act all betrayed after bringing Lydon home.  _ That _ was a betrayal.” 

“ _ I _ just wanted to dry him off and feed him and let him stay the night.  _ You _ are the one who insisted he stay.” 

“If I didn’t do it, you would have. Don’t think I didn’t see you checking out his lil puppy face.” 

“ _ No one _ could resist that, least of all me, which you well know Mister Potter.” 

As soon as James called him that, Sirius knew he wouldn’t raise more than a token protest to this newest creature joining their family (it was only fair, Sirius had done the same with Lydon; it wasn’t that he disliked the dog being there, it was the principle of the thing-- namely that he should be the only dog in the house-- but even that dissipated quickly). He grinned. “So… we’re keeping ‘im?” 

James rolled his eyes. “Of course we are, what do I look like, a monster?” He moved closer and gently pet the animal. “We really should figure out what he is so we don’t accidentally poison him.” 

Sirius sighed. “One time, you’re going to hold it against me for the rest of my life.” 

James kissed his nose before giving him a proper kiss and taking the long-legged animal into his arms. “Might do.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr [@siriuslystarbucks](http://siriuslystarbucks.tumblr.com/)


End file.
